1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus provided with a recording section which records an image by discharging an ink from nozzles to a recording medium and a method for restoring a recording head for the image recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A restoring mechanism, which maintains the satisfactory discharge state of nozzles, has been hitherto provided in some cases for a printer apparatus based on the ink-jet system which performs the recording by discharging the ink from the nozzles, as well as for an image recording apparatus of the multi function type provided with, for example, the copy function, the facsimile function, and the scanner function in combination in addition to the above.
The restoring mechanism is provided with, for example, a pump, and any viscous ink, any dried ink, bubbles and the like are removed by forcibly discharging the ink contained in the recording head. On the other hand, the restoring mechanism is provided with a wiper, and any ink adhered to the nozzle surface of the recording head is wiped out. Further, the ink contained in the recording head is forcibly discharged to the outside by driving the recording head irrelevant to the recording operation, and thus the ink discharge state is maintained to be satisfactory. In general, the elapsed time is measured from the previous execution of the restoring operation. When the recording operation is performed, if the elapsed time exceeds a predetermined elapsed time, then the restoring operation is performed automatically. Of course, if a user requires the restoring operation, the restoring operation can be also performed by instructing the restoring operation, for example, by means of the operation of the button irrelevant to the elapsed time.
However, in the case of the apparatus as described above, when the user intends to record the image on the recording medium, and the user instructs the recording operation, if the predetermined period of time has already elapsed after performing the previous restoring operation, then the restoring operation is firstly executed prior to the recording operation. Therefore, the waiting time is increased until the completion of the recording operation, and the user feels the inconvenience in many cases.
In view of the above, for example, an image forming apparatus (copy machine or multi function device having the copy function), in which a manuscript is read to perform the recording on the recording medium, is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-238710 (see FIGS. 4 and 6). In this apparatus, the operation, which is performed by a user prior to the reading of the manuscript, is judged as the operation before the instruction of the recording operation. The restoring operation is performed, if necessary, before starting the recording operation.
In particular, the restoring operation is performed from motives of the fact that the cover of the manuscript stand for placing the manuscript thereon is opened, the fact that the size of the recording medium is set, the fact that the number of sheets to be recorded is set, and/or the fact that the manuscript is set to an automatic document feeder (ADF). Accordingly, the period of time, which is required until the completion of the recording operation after the reading of the manuscript, is shortened as compared with a case in which the restoring operation is executed after the recording operation is instructed (copy button is depressed).
However, in recent years, as described above, the multi function device or apparatus, which is provided with not only the copy function but also various functions including, for example, the facsimile function, the scanner function, and the printer function in combination in a multifunctional manner, is gradually versatily used. In the case of the multi function device as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-238710 (see FIGS. 4 and 6), the restoring operation cannot be performed before the recording operation in any function other than the copy function.